falloutinspiredfandomcom-20200214-history
Notes for The Stranger's exploration
Development team Challenge 1 – City of Lost Angels Prologue: By SaintPain Sticking to the challenge as it was worded, I have chosen to approach these 2 parts not as Nukapedia articles but rather as I imagine an actual development team might approach a game design project with similar tools. This extensive use of a generic screen play format will serve to simulate the over all game experience and our wiki template links will be used as tools to illustrate the exact people, places, items, events and new features proposed to appear in this stage of the game. So enjoy the story and please follow the links to specific challenge related pages. SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here." 01:39, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Preface Stage 1 As the project leads have yet to name the player's character or detail their origins / back story, as the development team we will for now, initially refer to the player's character as "The Stranger". Our task assumes the most basic tutorial has already been written. We will propose a very early game stage location to be explored as part of the skills tutorial leading to the game's first Boss encounter in stage 2. The setting will be in the post Great War ruins called the City of Lost Angels approximately 100 years after the events of Fallout 1. Harsh welcome to The City of Lost Angels (( Please note: The following is only meant to illustrate a minor tremor that is common to California and in no way should be interpreted as the destruction of the Boneyard or any other named location that has survived the Fallout games thus far. )) Chapter opening cinematic over view : As one of many possible paths that could lead to a subterranean encounter, his chapter might begin with an in-game cinematic set to the City of Lost Angels soundtrack. The, night time, point of view camera angle rushes over the California desert, shaking slightly as if being buffeted about when it sweeps across what is assumed to be a mild agitation along the San Andreas fault line. The camera pans high over the gaudy lights of Angel's Boneyard as they flicker at the slight disruption of a mild after shock, then zooms in on the vast heap that is still the surrounding ruins some call the The City of Lost Angels. A lone hooded figure is seen scrambling through lightly rumbling ruins, climbing over burnt out cars and inner city debris. A rock tumbles loose and rolls down into the street past a make shift Danger / Hazard sign. In slow motion, the stone breaks a trip wire. A grenade cluster drops and bounces upon a close pastern of mines that surround a barricaded sewer manhole. The camera angle changes to show The Stranger's silhouette against a growing fireball that causes a chain reaction of exploding cars, blasting through the rubble and collapsing a large portion of the street, engulfing the stranger, dragging them down with it into a gaping hole of darkness.. The screen goes black and all is silent for a long moment, followed by the sounds of lapping water, the sizzle of still hot metal and rapidly extinguished flames along with the game's familiar back ground noise indicating radiation's snap crackle and pop. Soon followed by the the sound of, robotic, maneuvering thrusters slowly approaching as again all fades to darkest silence. Challenge 1 Enter The Lost Angels dungeon Location #1. Name :The broken chamber Still in point of view mode, the stranger blinks and slowly opens their eyes. The player finds them selves in what appears to be a brightly lit metal tube with a small window at eye level that overlooks a dimly lit chamber with flickering lights and occasional flashes from sparking wires. Again there is the sound of thrusters approaching as a weathered, slightly rusted and heavily beaten Mr. Handy robot bobs into view to suddenly turn one of it's remaining functional eye camera arms close to the glass. It exclaims in a thick British ascent, "Welcome home! So good to see you alive, and, umm, Ah.. Well ?, So to speak..." There is a pause and then it continues "Oh no, please do not try to talk.. Unfortunately your injuries called for, um well, I dare say, extensive, facial reconstruction.. Emm and to that end, yes.. If I may be so bold,.. Your guidance would be greatly appreciated.. It is above my station to suggest how an agent might wish to appear." *A player with more than a 3 Intelligence might begin to suspect this robot is acting toward The Stranger from the position of a mistaken identity. "Agent, I must apologize. The Auto Doc has not had proper maintenance in quite some time. I am afraid the current administration has not seen fit to approve all the funding we have requested for the last fiscal quarter or so.. 200 years, 1 month, 6 days and 17.38 hours to be exact.. Oh well the economy is sure to show an up turn any day now. " "Just hold still now. I am sure all will fine. Better to suffer the slings and arrows and all that." "Still I must offer the following warning.." "The auto doctor's power supply is at critically low levels so you should not attempt to exit until you are fully satisfied with the surgery. To turn a phrase,.,Your face will thank you tomorrow for the care you take, today". *This dialog opens the familiar character recreation mode before the main game as a chance to rework your character's sex, race and general appearance. Just as the games allowed when leaving vault 101 or Good springs.